Une fin heureuse
by feline17
Summary: Qui est-ce qui veux une meilleure fin que celle où N se contente de disparaitre? Eh bien, moi, et apparement Chris aussi. Sur le jeu Pokémon Noir et Blanc. Très court, je voulais juste mettre mon grain de sel.


Disclaimer: aucun pokémons ni personnages, ni quoi que ce soit en fait, ne m'appartient et je ne fais pas d'argent dessus.

Voilà une petite suite au jeu Pokémon Noir et Blanc. l'héroïne s'appelle Chris parce que Hilda, très peu pour moi et Touko, ben pareil.

J'ai gagné. J'ai gagné cette guerre. Mais j'ai perdu. Il est parti. Est-ce que c'est comme ça qu'il voyait la mauvaise alternative. S'il gagnait ses rêves se réalisaient s'il perdait, il devait disparaitre de nos vies, de ma vie, pour toujours? J'en aurais pleuré. Mais je suis Chris! J'ai réussis, tout le monde peut être tranquille mais je veux mes rêves aussi. J'y ai droit n'est-ce pas? J'ai obtenue le titre de Maitre Pokémon et héroïne d'Unys. C'est à moi de poser les règles maintenant, non?

Avec un sourire, je ferme les yeux et invoque en mon âme la puissance des Légendaires. Si je n'arrive pas à le trouver par mes propres moyens, je n'ai qu'à demander de l'aide. Trois légendes répondent à mon appel, les trois gardiens des lacs de Sinnoh. Je souris, ce sont pile les Pokémons de la situation.

- (moi déterminée) Merci d'être venus, Créfollet, Créfadet, et Créhelf. Je suis Chris Soul et j'ai une faveur à vous demander.

- (Créhelf, le jaune joyeux)_ Nul besoin de précision, amie des Pokémons, Créfollet_ (le rose lève le bras) _a senti tes puissantes émotions et Créfadet_ (le bleu fait une pirouette) _a senti ta détermination dans ton appel. Je sais où se trouve celui vers qui vont tes pensées. Nous t'amènerons à lui. Puisses-tu lui faire découvrir le monde à travers tes yeux, Amie Chris, Arceus sait qu'il aime les Pokémons de tout son cœur, il a seulement été trompé par les viles individus qui l'ont élevé._

- (moi sourie) Je sais, j'ai l'intention de lui ouvrir les yeux après lui avoir tiré les oreilles.

Les trois lutins rient allègrement en se mettant à tourner autour de moi en luisant. Je me sens alors être soulevée sans vraiment bouger et l'instant d'après, je me retrouve ailleurs et les trois Légendaires ne sont plus là. Je les remercie d'une pensée et regarde où je suis. Très bien, une forêt. J'entend de l'eau couler pas loin et me dirige dans cette direction. Je débouche sur la rivière après quelques minutes et y voit des Pokémons jouant à chat. Du moins, c'est à ça que ça ressemble. Et mi-allongé contre un arbre, dormant paisiblement, ma cible. Naturis Harmonia Gropius.

Un sourire en coin vient étirer mes lèvres alors que je m'avance vers lui sans faire le moindre bruit. Il a repris les vêtements dans lesquels je l'ai rencontré la première fois, jusqu'à la casquette. Je m'assoie en tailleur à ses côtés et l'observe dormir la tête appuyée sur ma paume. On dirait vraiment un ange comme ça.

Le silence du côté de la rivière me fais tourner la tête dans cette direction et je remarque que tous les Pokémons de Naturis m'observe avec une curiosité soucieuse. Ils se demandent si je suis une menace pour leur ami dresseur. Je leur sourie et leur projette en pensée que je ne lui ferait pas de mal. Surpris par ma capacité à ouvrir mon cœur aux Pokémons ils me regardent avec de grands yeux, jusqu'à ce que Zoroark retourne à l'eau, les autres le suivant.

Bien, j'ai gagné leur confiance. Je retourne à mon observation du jeune endormi pour découvrir qu'il ne l'est plus. Ses yeux légèrement écarquillés mais l'esprit encore un peu embrumé par le sommeil, il a un léger mouvement de recul.

- (Naturis troublé) Que fais-tu ici? Et comment as-tu réussi à me trouver?

- (moi tilt la tête sur le côté) La deuxième question répond à la première si tu veux mon avis, Naturis. (je ronronne presque son nom le faisant un peu plus écarquiller ses jolis yeux vert d'eau) Sinon, j'ai plusieurs cordes à mon arc. Comme être une Amie des Pokémons. Amie avec un grand « A ».

- (Naturis un soupçon de résignation dans la voix) Et que comptes-tu faire, maintenant que tu m'as trouvé?

- (moi pensive) Ça dépend: est-ce que tu as l'intention d'essayer de me fausser compagnie à nouveau? Parce qu'à ce moment là, il va me falloir te mettre une laisse. Ou nous menotter. (il me lance un regard incrédule) Quoi? J'ai pas envie de déranger les Pokémons Légendaires toutes les cinq minutes! Donc?

- (Naturis se collant plus près au tronc d'arbre contre son dos, bafouille) Qu-qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin?! Tu as gagné, non? Je t'ai dit que je ne causerais plus de problèmes, j'ai compris que mon père m'avait élevé dans le mensonge! Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus?

- (moi fais la moue) J'ai pas envie de ne plus te voir.

- (Naturis me fixant bouche bée se met à rougir et détourne la tête) Je…je ne sais pas…

- (moi me met à genoux et me penche sur lui) Naturis, nous aimons tous les deux les Pokémons, pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas s'entendre? (je pose ma main sur sa joue dans une caresse et lui tourne la tête jusqu'à ce que nos regards soient à nouveaux connectés) Tu n'as jamais réalisé mais pendant tout ce temps, tu gagnais une autre bataille, Naturis.

Je me penche un peu plus et effleure ses lèvres des miennes. Lorsque je m'éloigne en rouvrant les yeux que je n'avais pas eu conscience de fermer, c'est pour voir le visage aux joues rouge et les yeux clos d'un Naturis en transe. Lorsqu'à son tour, il ouvre les yeux, je sourie avec espoir, cachant mes trépidations et mes doutes.

- (moi murmure) Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Est-ce que tu peux me donner une chance? Nous donner une chance?

Il ouvre la bouche mais aucun son ne sort et la referme, il cligne des yeux, perdu mais prend ma main dans la sienne. Je remarque un léger tremblement, j'entrelace nos doigts et lui lance un sourire solaire.

- (Naturis retrouvant sa voix hésitant) Est-ce que tu es sure? Tu-tu pourrais avoir tellement mieux que quelqu'un comme moi…

- (moi lève un sourcil) Mais je ne veux personne d'autre que toi. Et même si tu étais dans le camp adverse, j'ai toujours vu ton cœur et ton âme purs comme la première neige de l'hiver. Tu aimes les Pokémons et les Pokémons t'aiment. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Naturis.

- (Naturis baisse les yeux) Je ne pense pas que beaucoup de gens seraient de ton avis.

- (moi penche la tête sur le côté) Importent-ils tant que ça, ces gens qui ne savent rien? Moi, je sais, je vois et je t'aime, Naturis.

- (Naturis surpris relève la tête) Je…(tout son visage prend une teinte de rouge en plus et il rebaisse la tête) Je suis amoureux de toi aussi. Depuis longtemps, mais tu étais l'ennemie et…

Je ne le laisse pas continuer, je me jette dans ses bras, envoyant valser nos casquettes alors que plonge mon visage dans le creux de son cou et mes doigts dans ses cheveux sauvage mais soyeux.

- (moi prend une grande inspiration de son odeur, il sent la nature et l'air frais, je soupire de bien-être) Je suis tellement heureuse que tu retournes mes sentiments!

- (Naturis répondant à mon étreinte maladroitement) Chris. Est-ce que…tu voudrais, peut-être, m'accompagner?

- (moi curieuse m'éloigne juste assez pour le regardez dans les yeux) Où ça? Hum, d'ailleurs on est où, en ce moment?

- (Naturis les sourcils levés de surprise) Tu ne sais pas?

- (moi hausse les épaules) Bah, tu sais, j'ai pas demandé aux gardiens des lacs des précisions, quand ils m'ont téléporté ici.

- (Naturis cligne les yeux de confusion) Les gardiens?

- (moi hoche la tête) Créfadet, Créfollet et Créhelf.

- (Naturis une goutte derrière la tête) Tu veux dire que tu as vraiment fais appel aux Pokémons légendaires juste pour me retrouver?

- (moi sourie) Yep! Mais ça les dérangeait pas trop, je crois. Ils avaient l'air content d'aider. Donc? Où qu'on est?

- (Naturis secouant la tête de dépit) Dans la région de Kanto. Je me suis dit que comme ma vision du monde était basée sur un mensonge, je pouvais tout réapprendre, des bases. Alors je voyage pour comprendre le monde et les relations entre les humains et les Pokémons.

- (moi excitée) Quelle idée géniale! Je viens avec toi! Je veux en savoir plus sur les Pokémons! Je deviendrais encore meilleure en tant que dresseuse, j'en suis sure. Et puis je pourrais peut-être aussi t'aider à comprendre certaines choses?

D'un hochement de tête, Naturis me laisse rejoindre une nouvelle aventure. Nous parcourons ainsi, chacune des régions, de fond en comble, parlant à tout le monde, humains comme Pokémons. Je reste en contact avec ma famille et mes amis par Vokit et lettres, bien sûr.

Nous apprenons toutes sortes de choses sur le monde, les Pokémons, nous-mêmes, nous combattons avec nos Pokémons, nous faisons de nouveaux amis et après cinq longues années de voyage, nous rentrons enfin à la maison.

On nous accueille à bras ouverts, à la légère surprise de Naturis, ma mère le prend dans ses bras et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fais ressembler à un écrevisse ébouillanté et bafouiller de manière incohérente. Quelques jours plus tard, je devine le sujet des messes basses de ma mère quand Naturis, mon adorable petit ami, me fait sa demande après un diner aux chandelles. Et en effet, il me confirme plus tard qu'elle lui avait alors donné sa bénédiction.

Peu de temps après notre mariage, Cheren prend son courage à deux mains et demande sa main à Bianca et avec encore plus de courage, à ses parents, sachant que le père de Bianca à toujours été surprotecteur. C'est donc avec joie, qu'un second mariage suit. Et nous nous installons tranquillement, le temps de raconter notre périple au Professeur Keeteleria et Bianca, qui est devenue son assistante et Cheren qui est passionné par tout ce qui a trait aux Pkoémons, cela dure bien quelques mois. Après cela, nous repartons explorer la région d'Unys. Nos compagnons Pokémons toujours fidèlement à nos côtés. La vie s'annonce trépidante!


End file.
